


He's Not Him

by vinesse



Series: Tumblr Anon Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Striders being butts about eachother, Striders meeting eachother, striders, tumblr anon fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave have just met; Dirk's blasted off into space without a word to his alternate universe brother. Striders give their opinions on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic requested by an anon on my [tumblr](http://striderstier.tumblr.com).

" **What was he like, Dirk?** "

A tanned hand ran through blond hair, while perfectly white teeth gnawed at a lower lip. A scarred hand tapped out a complicated rhythm against a sleeping Lalonde's hand as Dirk floated off, away from the meteor, away from the other Strider. "...Wasn't what I was expectin'. He's just a kid, younger than me probably. He's nothing like Bro."

" **Well, Dirk. He's an alternate universe version of your brother. It would make sense that they wouldn't be the same. They had difference circumstances surrounding their youth. For instance, _you_  were technically his brother in his universe.**"

"You don't have to remind me, you're my own mind practically, AR. I was just...Expecting more, not a dorky kid who obviously doesn't know what he's doing."

" **You're being too hard on him to cover your disappointment that you're not seeing your Bro in the flesh. A perfect representation awaiting your arrival to shower you with praise for your plans and execution of those plans.** "

"Shut up, AR."

\-------------------------------

"So how would you say your alternate timeline brother measured up to your expectations, Strider?"

"Shit Lalonde. The guy just pops in, grabs sleeping teen mom and just prances off like he's got shit that's more important than meetin' me. I'd say he's a class A asshole."

"Now Dave, I'm sure had he less important and life-saving activities to pursue he would have stayed to chat with you."

"You confirming this with your weird-as-fuck Seer powers, ecto-sister of mine?"

"No, Dave, that's not how this wor-"

"Then you don't know for sure. Point is, he's a fuckin' asshole for not saying shit, and he's nothing like Bro. Kid couldn't grow up to be Bro if he tried. He's not my brother, Lalonde."

"If you insist, Dave."


End file.
